Through the eyes of a Keronian
by ninja pirate princess
Summary: Kululu is bored so he decides to make pins that transform pekoponians into keronians. Although when a relative of Momoka stays at her house she does the best he can to hide tamama. When he finds one of the pins, he goes on wacky adventures with the gang! REQUEST FOR: Cell Destroyer 101.5


Spring time in Japan can be the most wonderful time of the year. Nice warm day, sun is shining, birds are chirping, and cherry blossoms are falling. How could a day be even more relaxed than this? Although, on this day, nobody was relaxing at the Nishizawa mansion, for Momoka was trying to look her best for a certain boy.

"Hurry Paul or we'll be late!" cried Momoka as she fixed a wrinkled spot on her dress. It was navy blue, along with matching shoes and a pretty spring hat. Paul leaped to her side and opened the door to the back door of the limo.

"Trust me Miss Momoka; I've never been late in my life." Paul got into the drivers seat and started the limo, when suddenly Tamama came bouncing out.

"Momo-chi, where are you going? Can I go too?" Momoka smiled at the small dark blue keronian and replied:

"Sorry Tamama, you can't go. Actually I'm going to need you to stay low for a while ok?" Tamama was confused. Stay low? In a place he lived? Why? "The reason is we're having a special guest in the mansion, and I don't want him to see you. Just keep your invisibility badge on."

Momoka signaled Paul to drive, and they were gone before you knew it. _Special guest, _Tamama thought, _what kind of special guest?_

Along the busy streets Momoka looked out her window and wondered out-loud. "I wonder if he is any different." Paul smiled.

"I don't know, but I do know that he will love you no matter what." He took a sharp turn to the left, leaving Momoka scrambled on the seat, dizzy.

"WATCH IT PAUL, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" dark Momoka hollered. Then she looked out her window and gasped, "Look Paul there's the airport!" there was, in fact, a plane landing from America.

Paul and Momoka walked through the automatic doors and looked all around. There was people everywhere and luggage all on the floor. How were they supposed to find the one they were looking for?

"Spencer!" Momoka called out. She looked left and right, but she still couldn't see him.

"Momoka, Paul, I'm right here," Said a voice. The two turned around to meet with an older looking boy than Momoka. He had brown hair, and soft looking green eyes. He was a little taller than Momoka, wearing a red shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Greetings master Spencer," greeted Paul with a bow. Spencer punched him lightly on the arm.

"It's great to see you too, Paul!" he walked over to Momoka and hugged her tightly, "And how's my little cousin doing?"

"I-I'm doing g-good!" She managed to choke out, when Spencer let go of her Paul grabbed his bag and they left.

Getting into the limo was a good place to talk about they've been doing since the last time they saw each other. "How's America?" Momoka started.

"It's cool, but everything is the same. Nothing really interesting happens. What about you?" Spencer smiled, hoping to hear something amazing.

Momoka had some sweat droplets on her forehead as she answered: "It's the same here, nothing really interesting."

"Oh really, well what about the boy your trying to impress?" Momoka was shocked, did Paul tell him about Fuyuki? "Momoka, I'm your cousin. We know each other better than anybody; I think I can tell when you're in love." She blushed, it was true. They told each other everything, but she just couldn't tell him about Tamama and the others. No way, she's not going to get anybody hurt.

"By the way," Momoka added, "I've got something for you," she held out a book.

"Now way," he hollered in the limo, "the whole Dragon Ball Z manga series!" Kissing her on the check, he opened the book.

_That should keep him busy for a while, _Momoka thought. _How am I going to be able to keep him from finding Tamama?_ Soon enough, they arrived at the mansion.

Spencer walked down the hallway, but something stopped him, a door. It had a weird face on it. "Hey Momoka, what's this room for?" She rushed to his side and tried pushing him away.

"It's nothing, just a little renovation! Common, I'll show you to your room." She led him down the hall, but she saw that he was still interested in the room.

The room he was staying in was larger than he imagined. There was a big bed, a computer, a book shelf and other necessities. Spencer was in awe, but was also tired from his trip. So, he decided to go to sleep. Although, something was still bothering him, it was that room in the hall. He decided to go check it out, so he hopped out of bed and left out the door.

Tipp-toeing down the hall, he was thinking of was what was inside. He opened the metal door and to his surprise.

**Aaand scene! I know this was short, but I needed to upload this NOW before my computer started being dumb again. I hope Cell destroyer 101.5 enjoyed this and can't wait till next time. BYEE!**

**-Ninja**


End file.
